Trinidad destruida
by evolvelove
Summary: (Adaptación de la batalla final de la película de Capitán America: Civil War) Bakugou descubre la verdad acerca de la muerte de sus padres... el deseo de venganza es inevitable cuando tienes al culpable a escasos metros tuyos. El único problema esta en que un amigo tuyo se pone en tu camino...


**Trinidad destruida.**

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, los sentimientos de dolor y pena resurgieron con ímpetu dentro de sí, memorias de los múltiples momentos familiares que el atesoraba con todo su ser secretamente empezaron a reproducirse en su cabeza. El cariño y el amor que le brindaron durante toda su vida empezaron a tocarle su corazón de golpe, ese sentimiento paternal de él que Katsuki había dependido para poder seguir adelante en sus sueños…

Les debía tanto… y nunca llego a agradecerles…

Pudo haberles dicho numerosas ocasiones, tuvo muchas oportunidades… pero en ese entonces no se sentía merecedor de ser su hijo, tenía que llegar a lo más alto para poder agradecerles y así sentirse a la misma altura que ellos. Sin embargo, el destino se había encargado de reprocharle en su cara su error… quitándole a sus padres a solo días de su logro de volverse el héroe número uno.

Le dijeron que fue por un accidente automovilístico, que murieron por un descuido o quizá por distraerse en una posible discusión que pudieron haber tenido mientras conducían. Sabía que eso era imposible, su padre apreciaba la vida tanto como su madre lo amaba a él… pero en ese entonces el dolor de la perdida le hizo creer las mentiras que los malditos expertos le dijeron.

No fue un accidente, fue un asalto.

No murieron por el choque, murieron asesinados…

Su padre por los mortales golpes del brazo de hielo de Todoroki… y su madre estrangulada por el mismo con la única diferencia de que el maldito uso su extremidad bueno…

El gesto desconsolado que tenía junto a la respiración agitada y sus puños cerrados indicaba que el rubio estaba pasando por pesadumbre y angustia… pero ahora había un nuevo sentimiento, uno del que este creía ya no era tan criticado… ira.

Y ahora aquí estaba el, observando la grabación de su asesinato a manos de un compañero al que él consideraba un amigo. Sabía que Todoroki había estado bajo control mental, estaba consciente de que él no lo había hecho por su propia cuenta… pero aun así...!

-"Kacchan!"-se puso en su camino Izuku, interponiéndose en el ataque que su amigo de la infancia intentaba hacer a su otro fiel amigo.

Quería llorar… derramar lágrimas que nunca soltó en el funeral de sus padres, pero había cosas más importantes ahora mismo. Necesitaba ver muerto al desgraciado, tenía que! Pero ahora su compañero de la infancia le impedía tomar venganza y justica por sus propias manos, se supone que debería apoyarlo… ayudarlo a hacerle pagar a Todoroki.

Por qué…?

-"Lo sabias…"-le acuso en voz baja, sus ojos rojos penetraban en lo más profundo del heredero del one for all.  
-"N-no tenía idea de que el había sido"-se mantuvo firme pero apacible el peliverde.  
-"No me salgas con tu mierda Izuku lo sabias…!"-que lo llamara por su nombre le indico al joven que su amigo estaba hablando seriamente.

Lo había hecho por su bien… él también sabía lo que era perder a alguien… el muchacho pensó que tal vez si este le ocultaba la verdad a su amigo el dolor y la pena podría ser menos leve. Sonaba mil veces mejor que la muerte de un ser querido haya sido a causa del destino y no a manos de otra persona…

-"Si…"-ya no le quedaba de otra, decir la verdad a estas altura no tendría efecto en el desdichado rubio.

Katsuki no tardo en zafarse del agarre, su mente no podía pensar con claridad… su racionamiento y ética discutían internamente que era lo que debería hacer. La imagen congelada de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres en la pantalla le atormentaban y penetraban en lo más profundo de su ser.

Las consecuencias podrían irse muy a la mierda.

Un golpe directo en su rostro con la pesada pulsera-granada del rubio le hizo comer polvo tras rebotar en retroceso al peliverde. El muchacho con heterocroma apunto de inmediato con su mano derecha al hostil rubio enfrente suyo, los ridículos reflejos de Katsuki fueron más rápidos por lo que una explosión precisa en su mano le impidió crear llama alguna a Todoroki.

El momento le había hecho olvidar al albino pelirrojo que su fuego estaba prohibido, tenía que arreglárselas con su hielo de una u otra manera. Su poderoso puño helado se estampo con la palma del furioso rubio, el asombro de ver como su ataque era contenido por pura fuerza de su contrincante le hizo saber que las intenciones de Katsuki no eran solo darle una paliza y ya.

Las explosiones provenientes de las botas especiales del muchacho elevaron al par por los aires, el hielo que empezó a recorrer lo más rápido que podía la muñeca del rubio le obligo a descender con el encima del asesino de sus padres. Ya lo tenía a su merced, el suelo que iba congelándose alrededor suyo no sería más rápido que él, su mano apunto al cautivo joven listo para liberar una explosión como ninguna otra.

La tacleada inadvertida de Izuku salvo por un pelo al albino pelirrojo. Traes el impacto de su espalda y el de una pared al ser lanzado, Katsuki vio jadeante al determinado peliverde dispuesto a acabar con el si es necesario.

Las pequeñas descargas que desprendían del cuerpo de su supuesto amigo advirtieron al rubio que esto era un dos contra uno, impulsándose con explosiones fue como el guerrero rubio se acercó a su oponente. Una patada que le quito el aire fue soportada, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la pierna del peliverde para luego lanzarla con todo lo que tenía lejos de donde estaban.

Izuku logro recomponerse aéreamente e impulsarse como si nada en la pared como si de gran Torino se tratase.

Pero la velocidad de Katsuki volvería a brillar, estando a escaso espacio de estrellarse con su objetivo, el peliverde se comería de lleno una explosión que le ensordecería y lastimaría por igual. Su atención regreso al ya recuperado Todoroki, el cual le acertó un gran golpe congelado en su quijada que uno pensaría lo dejaría fuera de juego.

 _No son tan fuertes como los del nerd…_

Sus manos tomaron del cuello al joven bicolor, los propulsores en sus pies los elevaron nuevamente hasta terminar flotando con el rubio luchando para poder acertarle una explosión al sofocado muchacho. Ahora le toco al furioso muchacho de terminar anonadado, el brazo de hielo no solo le gano en fuerzas esta vez, el estar cegado por el enojo también le había hecho olvidar del hielo que había congelado una de sus brazaletes-granadas.

El enorme guantelete fue estrujado y hecho trizas por su mano de hielo, sin otra opción el joven tuvo que irse por la antigua y cargar desde las chispas sus explosiones. Afortunadamente Todoroki ya había visto venir sus intenciones, su enfriado brazo desvió la explosión a un lado permitiéndole quitarse de encima al enfurecido rubio.

La explosión desencadeno destrucción en el abandonado y viejo laboratorio, una enorme edificación amenazo con aplastar a un derribado Katsuki, sus explosiones le permitieron salir ileso del pesado accidente. Aprovechando el tiempo que el vengativo joven se tomaba en recomponerse, Izuku ya sin ningún problema de sordera o inhalación se acercó lo más que pudo al albino pelirrojo.

-"Sal de aquí!"-le indico sin titubear el peliverde.

Una explosión delgada pero letal roso al fugitivo que empezaba a escalar hasta lo más alto del sitio con ayuda de un camino de hielo que creaba de plataforma en plataforma. El peliverde se movió veloz a oprimir el botón que abriría el oscuro laboratorio, el colosal sonido de la cubierta abrirse hizo que Katsuki se distrajera en ver el espectáculo, momentos clave que este utilizo para quedar frente a frente con su amigo.

-"No fue su culpa Kacchan, la liga controlaba su mente"-intento razonar y hacerle ver lo obvio.  
-"A un lado…"-gruño perdido en su ira el muchacho.  
-"No fue el!"-una de sus manos logro tomar las botas propulsoras, tras unos golpes directos el artilugio las explosiones cesaron impidiéndole el vuelo.

Una explosión al techo de por encima del peliverde le impidió el poder acercarse más a Izuku, teniendo que hacer uso de sus manos por culpa del malfuncionamiento en su bota, el muchacho empezó a elevarse tambaleante por los aires. El camino de hielo obstruía su ascenso pero tras esforzarse un poco el joven logro alcanzar a Todoroki, el estar en plena escala le permitió al rubio mandar contra la pared a su enemigo con una explosión.

Una nueva oportunidad de aniquilar al asesino de sus padres se presentó , sin embargo, al igual que la primera vez, Izuku se encargaría de interceptar el ataque tras subir con gran habilidad de pared en pared hasta lograr golpear en las costillas con ambos pies a su amigo. Las suelas de hierro le provocaron escupir un poco de sangre a Katsuki, afortunadamente la plataforma en la que cayo no estaba tan abajo del par.

-"No se va a detener… ve!"-ayudo a levantarse al albino pelirrojo. Las descargas en su cuerpo se concentraron más en sus piernas.

La elevación del rubio fue puesta en alto por la tacleada casi invisible que el peliverde le había mandado, la velocidad con la que se impulsó le hizo imposible esquivar el ataque. Los caminos de hielo que están entre las plataformas fueron rompiéndose una a una hasta reducir la velocidad de sus caídas, ignorando el increíble dolor por el que pasaba, Katsuki se arrodillo con su mano en alto… listo para desencadenar una explosión que su única granada había estado conteniendo.

Sus reflejos le sacaron de otro gran aprieto tras esquivar una cargada patada de Izuku que venía directo a su rostro, la poderosa patada del peliverde dejo en escombros la pared por detrás, el muchacho derribo a su oponente lo más rápido que pudo. Tras estar en un tira y afloja el enfurecido rubio uso su mano sin granada para cegar con pequeñas chispas a su enemigo, sus piernas se posicionaron en el pecho del peliverde para usarlas como polea y lanzarlo al vacío.

El camino de hielo de en medio se hizo trizas tras el impacto de caída del peliverde, Izuku termino recostado en el primer y último paso de hielo.

Todoroki ya estaba a solo unos cuantos segundos de poder escapar, sin embargo, la inesperada explosión que vino de por detrás suyo le obligo a lanzarse en una de las plataformas cercanas para no terminar aplastado por la masiva escotilla encima suyo. Su brazo congelado creo un báculo de hielo en precaución del furioso rubio que se le acercaba.

El arma se hizo trizas tras impactar en la granada-pulsera de Katsuki, el cual vio venir el ataque hace cientos de años atrás, un golpe directo en su rostro y uno con la enorme granada del rubio en su estómago desorbito al albino pelirrojo lo suficiente para caer en una llave dormilona.

-"Si quiera los recuerdas maldito…"-le susurro desconcertado.  
-"A cada uno de ellos…"-logro responder a pesar de la falta de oxígeno.

Con la intención de estrellar con la fuerza de la caída a su oponente, Katsuki se elevó a duras penas al medio del sitio preparado para lanzar una explosión que los impulsaría hasta el suelo. Por tres veces consecutivas sus planes serian estropeados ese día, la envestida que Izuku les daría terminaría por desbalancear por completo al muchacho hasta chocar contra el duro concreto y rebotar hasta empezar a caer junto al peliverde.

Todoroki tuvo la suerte de no chocar con la pared permitiéndole crear un deslizador que amortiguaría parcialmente su caída.

El daño mortal de la caída fue más letal en el peliverde que en el rubio, el ultimo logro disminuir la velocidad de bajada con una desesperada explosión, aun así el dolor fue inevitable. Entendiendo que no había forma de acabar con el asesino de sus padres sin primero encargarse de su molesto amigo, el muchacho se levantó adolorido a buscar con su mirada al pecoso nerd.

Rojo y verde se conectaron en un duelo de miradas que hace mucho el par no tenía.

-"Esto no va a cambiar nada…"-hablo notoriamente más cansado y herido Izuku.  
-"Ya no importa… mato a mi mama…"-era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Las descargas regresaron de inmediato en el cuerpo del joven, solo que en menor proporción debido al tiempo límite que este podía soportar. Aun así, el gancho derecho clásico de su amigo fue retenido y posteriormente usado como palanca para lanzar contra el suelo al rubio, el golpe que apuntaba al rostro de su abatido rival fue esquivado tras usar sus botas propulsoras y derribarlo tras dirigirse directo a sus piernas.

El peso de su contrincante en su espalda le impidió levantarse a tiempo a Izuku, los golpes que este recibía en sus costillas mientras este intentaba erguirse empezaron a dificultarle la respiración, el que el rubio estuviera enrollado como una pitón en su cuerpo también apoyaba en su dificultada inhalación. Pero el hacer tanto por su amigo con heterocroma daría sus frutos.

El poderoso golpe templado que Katsuki sintió en su espalda le obligo a soltar a su preso rival y fijar su atención en el muchacho enfrente de él.

Su brazo de hielo macizo le sirvió como escudo para poder cubrirse de la rápida explosión que el rubio le lanzaría, el que su enemigo este arrodillado fue aprovechado por Todoroki, el cual no tardo en congelar una de sus piernas inmovilizándolo en su lugar. Una secuencia de golpes que peliverde y albino pelirrojo realizaron como equipo le cayó de lleno en diferentes partes de su cuerpo al inmóvil muchacho, su granada serbia de escudo para evitar los letales golpes del brazo de hielo de Todoroki y los puños pesados de Izuku.

Sus contraataques eran neutralizados por paredes de hielo que salían instantáneamente este levantar su mano, pero incluso estando en tal aprieto, Katsuki logro acertarle una fugaz explosión al peliverde que logro traspasar la capa de hielo que le protegía. La distancia a la que se lo lanzo provoco que Izuku saliera volando para atrás hasta chocar con una pared.

La pierna congelada salio disparada por el impulso de sus propulsores a darle un rodillazo al mitad fuego hielo, esto sin embargo, no fue suficiente para acabar con el ahora serio y motivado Todoroki. Los golpes que el rubio le acertaba parecían no tener efecto alguno en el albino pelirrojo.

Al parecer Katsuki no era el único que había probado el sabor de un puño de Izuku.

Tras lograr ciertos ataques en puntos ciegos del rubio, el muchacho fugitivo logro encontrar una abertura en el intercambio de golpes que realizaban, los golpes que le acertó antes hicieron su trabajo ralentizando la reacción que el furioso joven tenía. Viendo que las cosas empezaban a inclinarse a favor de su enemigo, Katsuki decidió arriesgarse lanzándole una explosión con su mano libre de granada.

El albino pelirrojo fue capaz de tomar la muñeca del rubio y redirigir la poderosa explosión justo a lado suyo, luego de levantar a la fuerza el brazo del muchacho, Todoroki por fin encontró una abismal entrada en el descubierto pecho del joven.

El brillante núcleo lleno de glicerina en su pecho que le permitía trasladar e repartir su habilidad a sus botas y guantes fue el objetivo al que el mitad fuego hielo le apunto. Un imparable golpe con su brazo de hielo rajo el núcleo e hizo retroceder a Katsuki hasta chocar contra una lejana pared, la fuerza que puso en el impacto le hizo escupir sangre y casi noquea al chico de tendencias destructivas.

Todoroki no tardo en abalanzarse sobre el rubio y retenerlo de que este evite el congelamiento que ya había empezado a recorrer en su centro, su brazo bueno apretaba el rostro del rubio obligándolo a que mira a otro lado y su congelada extremidad hundía en hielo el núcleo de este. El muchacho soltó un rugido de guerra al empezar a escarbar y destruir la capa que de hielo que acabaría con su contrincante.

Pero un proveniente calor que empezó a emanar del artilugio le sorprendió.

Una concentrada e imparable explosión proveniente del centro del núcleo salió disparada con tan fuerza y velocidad que al albino pelirrojo termino fue empujado para atrás hasta caer de a una rodilla. El rostro incrédulo y horrorizado del muchacho al girar su rostro lentamente para ver su brazo derecho cercenado fue tiempo suficiente para que Katsuki se recuperara y le apuntara por detrás.

El mitad hielo y fuego cayo inconsciente luego de recibir una explosión que le haría girar en el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba.

El peliverde ya en mejor estado no dudo en cargar hacia su amigo de la infancia, las explosiones que este le lanzo fueron esquivadas con habilidad de izquierda a derecha, el par termino cara a cara después de que Izuku lograra tomar las manos del rubio y apuntarlas hacia lo alto para así evitar las explosiones que este no paraba de soltar.

Todo ya estaba llegando a su límite…

Pero el heredero del one for all ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones.

Una patada directa a su estómago volvió a dejar al rubio contra la pared, ni siquiera sus alabados reflejos o su brillante instinto fue capaz de parar los poderosos golpes de su viejo amigo. Sus puños se sentían como yunques cayendo desde lo más alto en su quijada… costillas y todo su pecho en general, la fuerza y velocidad con las que este era usado como saco de box no le permitía mover a su gusto sus brazos o piernas.

Su consciencia empezaba a desvanecerse a medida más tiempo pasaba… un reciente recuerdo de hace algún tiempo atrás invadió su mente.

 _No puedes vencerlo mano a mano!_

La voz de su compañera de cara redonda resonó en su cabeza como eco al recordar una sesión de entrenamiento en la que la castaña había decido acompañarlos a espectar. En ese entonces el rubio recordaba haber estado en la misma situación en la que se encontraba ahora, la única diferencia seria la presencia de la joven y la protección que los dos rivales tenían para su duelo de box.

 _Tienes que detener su ataque primero…!_

Recordaba que había perdido ese encuentro…

… _y luego contraatacar!_

…ya no podía darse el lujo de perder este también…

Su rostro lleno de moretones y ensangrentado giro inmediatamente este recibió otro golpe en su mejilla, gracias al milisegundo que el peliverde se tomó para contemplarlo, Katsuki logro levantar su temblorosa mano y atrapar con su brazo una de los puños del muchacho. Su otra mano que aún tenía su granada libero una cegadora y brillante explosión que aturdió a su rival.

Un golpe impulsado con explosiones le cayó de lleno al rostro del joven, el duro material de la granada del rubio competía un poco con sus golpes, un codazo en su mejilla y un puñetazo en su estómago que también fueron reforzados con explosiones le sacaron gestos de dolor a Izuku. El puño que aún estaba en su pecho libero una explosión que lo mando a volar contra el concentro del techo y luego caer pesadamente con el frio suelo.

El abatido muchacho solo pudo arrodillarse a duras penas frente al rubio.

-"Es mi amigo…"-los jadeos de cansancio indicaban que este estaba en las ultimas.  
-"Yo también lo era…"-dijo con su ceño fruncido Katsuki.

No hubo necesidad de impulsar sus golpes con explosiones, los puñetazos que el muchacho le acertó a su arrodillado enemigo fueron más que suficiente para ponerlo en cuatro patas. Con sumo esfuerzo el rubio tomo de la capucha del traje del peliverde para lanzarlo lejos y permitirle por fin aniquilar a Todoroki.

-"No te levantes, maldito nerd…"-su agitada respiración era notoria. Sus palabras fueron ignoradas, Izuku se levantó lenta y temblorosamente pero lo hizo al final.  
-"Eso es todo lo que tienes…?!"-su mal habito de provocar a su oponente salió a la luz una vez más.

Chispas empezaron a salir de su mano que apuntaba al peliverde, sentir que alguien le tomaba de su talón con su temperatura más caliente de lo normal le alerto, zafándose de su agarre de inmediato, Katsuki le estrello una fuerte patada al rostro de Shouto. Ese momento de distracción fue clave para que el peliverde usara lo último que le quedara de fuerza y así levantar el cuerpo completo de su amigo, los propulsores de sus botas se encendieron en un intento de salir volando.

Pero solo provoco un impulso aún más fuerte en el latigazo que Izuku crearía al lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Sin darle tiempo a siquiera sentir el inmenso dolor del impacto, el abatido muchacho pronto fue montado por el peliverde evitando el que este se pueda erguir, los puños-yunque volvieron a estrellarse con su rostro. La intensidad de cada golpe le impedía moverse, luego de unos cuantos puñetazos más, el asalto del muchacho encima suyo se detuvo para recargar un golpe en lo más alto.

A Katsuki no le quedó otra que cubrirse el rostro esperando lo mejor…

-"Unidated States of Smash!"-el pesado y poderoso puño de Izuku destruyo el núcleo en su pecho y a la vez hizo temblar todo el lugar.

El rubio volvió a escupir sangre…

Sus ojos entrecerrados se quedaron viendo el culpable iris del peliverde, el tiempo paso y ninguno aun decía palabra, solo jadeos de cansancio y respiraciones agitadas. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

Izuku se levantó apoyado de una columna alado suyo, su paso era cojo y doloroso, le dolía todo su ser espiritual y físicamente, el ensangrentado rostro de Todoroki llego a su rango de vista después de acercarse lo suficiente. Entre los dos muchachos se apoyaron para poder mantenerse de pie y irse de tan trágico lugar…

-"Ese quirk no te pertenece…"-la ahogada y rasposa voz de su amigo de la infancia se escuchó por detrás-"…no te lo mereces…"-no quería voltear a verlo-"…All might te dio ese quirk!"-le recrimino molesto el rubio.

Tenía razón… todas sus palabras eran ciertas… no lo merecía…

No merecía ser héroe…

El sonido de su casco y capucha caer resonó como eco en todo el desolado lugar…

Ahora solo quedaba Katsuki… solo y apoyado en una columna mientras veía como dos de sus amigos se alejaban…

El tampoco merecía ser un héroe…

 **Posiblemente haga una continuación, de igual forma con "Esta bien, estamos bien" pero lo más probable es que sea una precuela. Voy avisando que este puede ser el comienzo de una seria de adaptaciones que pienso escribir acerca del universo cinematográfico de Marvel… así que manténganse sintonizados : )**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


End file.
